King Dedede's Training
Before: <--- The Princess and the Weedle Next: Kakuna Eye of the Rattata ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maximum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokémon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokémon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): King Dedede's Training *(Episode Begins) *Tuff: Another freaky moment gone and another Pokémon to Kirby's team. *Tiff: Tuff, be nice. Sure Kirby has 1 more than us, but that doesn't mean you need to be jealous. *Tuff: Tiff, I rather have Dedede come in out of nowhere. *???: Well than, today's your lucky day! *Tiff, Tuff and Kirby: King Dedede? *King Dedede: Well well well, Kirby we meets again... *(close up of Dedede) *King Dedede: ...for the last time! *Kirby: Not today, Dedede. *King Dedede: Oh brother here we go again. Waddle Dee, get that puny pink puff. *(Waddle Dee jumps through the ground and grabs Kirby) *Kirby: Hey! *Waddle Dee: Sorry Kirby, he pulled me into it. *Kirby: Oh yeah, try being me for a day. Ha! What do you say? *Waddle Dee: I say join us or I'll call the cops. *Kirby: HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! Weedle go! *(Weedle comes out of the Pokeball) *Weedle: ...u pretty princess! Wait, I was in a Pokeball? Who are you? Why I'm I here? *Kirby: I'm your new trainer, so get use to it! *King Dedede: Wait, Kirby can talk? And so does the Weedle. *Weedle: Oh yeah, poison sting away! *(Weedle's poison sting shoots down King Dedede) *King Dedede: Oh no... *(Dedede's Jet falls to the ground) *King Dedede: Curse you Kirby and you too wierd talking Weedle! *(King Dedede ends up pushing a button) *''"Thank you for pressing the self destruct button!"'' *King Dedede: Oh that's just great! *(Pressing another button) *''"Thank you for pressing the ejection button. Remember to bring a parashute with you"'' *King Dedede: Now they tell me! *(King Dedede gets ejected from the jet, landing in a tree) *Kirby: Well Dedede, not bad for the first day, but you really need more training. *Weedle: You think. *''"To order a parashute, please call our help desk."'' *Tiff: I think we gotta run. *Tuff: Why? *(Kirby grabs Tuff and runs) *Kirby: No time to chat. Oh, I got us Pokedexs to make you feel better. *Tuff: How can a Pokedex make me better? *Kirby: It can explain the Pokémon we don't know. *Tuff: Now I see. *(King Dedede's jet lands on ground) *''"Self Destruct in 3... 2... 1!"'' *(The jet explodes and Waddle Dee is send flying into a tree next to Dedede) *Waddle Dee: Kirby's right Dedede. *King Dedede: I would fire you if I could. *Waddle Dee: Oh... *(Meanwhile in a Forest; Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Weedle cheer with joy) *Tuff: That was close. *Tiff: Yeah, I know. *Kirby: But I think we all learned a varable lesson today. *Weedle: Yeah, don't judge a book on it's cover or a person or Pokémon on what it looks. It all counts on its' actions. *Tiff: You tried to kidnap me! *Weedle: Not anymore... *Tiff: Close enough. *Kirby: Good job Weedle. *(Weedle is send back in his ball) *Kirby: Oh and guys, I wonder when you two get a Pokémon. *Tiff: Soon Kirby, soon. *(Meanwhile, a Rattata is watching Tiff and her friends) *''"And so the gang all know that Dedede is back and not as mean as before. But like Weedle said, don't judge a person on what he looks like. His actions could change, but when? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1